Task Force
by PoisonousKing
Summary: When a group of 3 Pokémon sent by the Pokémon league to gather intel on the boss of Team Rocket, Giovanni, they find some disturbing material and decide that he must die for his crimes.
1. 1

It was the middle of the night, the star glistened in the sky and the moon shone brightly onto the wet cobblestone path. Clouds covered part if the moon and rain lashed against the floor like bullets. The river beside the road crashed against the path.

"After him!"

Greninja could hear barking from the Houndoom the grunts undoubtedly sent out. To bring him in for interrogation or just to kill him was anyone's guess. But he knew he had to continue running. The frog-like Pokémon looked behind him and saw 4 Houndoom run out of an alleyway. One of the Houndoom opened its mouth and let out a blisteringly hot flamethrower that tore through the air and went right past Greninja's ear.

The water-dark type Pokémon heard a tiny crackle in his ear before a feminine voice started talking.

"Greninja, you need to get out of there!" The voice said, oozing with worry.

"Working on it Gard! I might need extraction!"

"Where?"

"End of 36 Tong street!"

"Alright, ETA 2 minutes."

That was a relief to hear. Greninja took a hard right into a lonely and empty street. The Houndoom right behind him. Noticing a scaffold just ahead with a Snorlax sleeping underneath gave him an idea. As he approached the scaffold he jumped onto the snoring Snorlax and onto the scaffold, narrowly avoiding the bite of an enraged Houndoom. Greninja grasped onto the ladder and pulled climbed onto the roof.

A black helicopter with a red 'R' on its side hovered at the end of the building, waiting. Quickly, Greninja dived to the side and took cover behind an air duct. A hail of bullets smashed into where Greninja was stood.

"ETA? I'm kinda pinned down here!" Greninja yelled into his headset.

"45 seconds."

"Tell Lucario to charge an aura sphere!"

"Yeah, why?" Gardevoir asked.

"Team Rocket helicopter." Greninja snarled.

Slowly, Greninja poked his head around his makeshift cover and saw the helicopter rotating to aim at the air duct. The Pokemon put his hands up past the air duct.

"I surrender! I'll tell you all you need to know!" Greninja shouted.

"However tempting that offer may be, ninja. I'm gonna have to decline." The pilot of the helicopter spoke back.

The helicopter guns started to twirl back to life when suddenly a blue orb of energy smashed into the propeller blades of the helicopter, knocking it off balance before a barrage of missiles launched into it, blowing it up within seconds.

Greninja stood out of his cover and looked at the second helicopter with a Lucario hanging out of the door.

"Nice timing!"

"You're welcome, now get the hell in!" The Lucario said as the helicopter angled itself to allow the Pokémon inside.

Greninja jumped into the helicopter and greeted the 2 Pokémon within, starting with the pilot, a Gardevoir. Then he moved onto Lucario exchanging a small high five as the helicopter took off.

"Did you get the file?" Gardevoir asked from the cockpit.

"Yeah, I did... It has some horrifying stuff in it. It's definitely enough to get Giovanni in prison. That's for damn sure." Greninja replied.

"Wonderful news. That bastard is getting what he deserves." Gardevoir responded, almost too quiet to hear.

There was a long pause before Gardevoir spoke up.

"I've set the helicopter to auto-pilot. I want to read this file." She said as she got up from her seat and walked over to where Greninja and Lucario were sat. She reached her hand out, silently asking for the file. Greninja obliged and handed it to her. Watching as she sat down opposite him.

"Jesus... Genocide, rape, murder, theft... The list goes on and on. It even has picture evidence of him doing it, " She handed it to Lucario, her eyes wide. "read that."

Lucario was shocked, to say the least. He had seen some bad stuff before but this... This was disgusting. Lucario's eyes scrunched shut and his fists clenched. He let a breath escape his mouth and looked at Gardevoir.

"He doesn't deserve to live." He said, voice hard as steel.

"While I agree with you, there isn't much we can do." Gardevoir responded. The helicopter went silent. Greninja sighed and stood up.

"There is something we can do. Although it has become a worldwide law that criminals cannot be executed, there is nothing that forbids a region from forming a task force specifically to assassinate a worldwide threat." Greninja declared.

"So you're saying we need to become a task force?" Lucario raised a brow.

Gardevoir looked at Lucario and Greninja.

"I say we form the task force. We need more people though. I know someone who will help."

Greninja looked intrigued and asked who.

"An old friend of mine, she goes by the name El. Very powerful electric type. She is also very good with computers."

She looked out of the helicopter window and spoke once again.

"I think we should wait until we're back in Kanto to decide what to do properly." To the agreement of Greninja and Lucario.

**_If you notice any mistakes please alert me. And I would also like to know people's opinion on this as an idea. _**


	2. Recruiting

Pikachu heard the microwave beep 3 times from the living room of her flat, she picked up the TV remote, paused episode 2 of The Mandalorian and stood up. She jumped off the sofa and walked into the kitchen.

The electric mouse hopped onto the wooden stall she put next to the kitchen side, it reached to about halfway up. She then jumped onto the counter, walked to the microwave and opened it. The blast of hot steam pushed her off of the counter and onto the hard floor.

"For fucksakes..." She muttered. Pikachu repeated the process and grabbed the small plate of yesterdays pizza. Wandering back into the living room she heard the doorbell ring.

"I want to eat my food! Jesus Christ." Pikachu groaned. She put the food on the seat rest and walked to the door.

Opening the door she was met by the site of a Gardevoir shyly waving, a Greninja leaning against the wall on the other end of the corridor and a Lucario stood still next to the Gardevoir.

"Hey, Pikachu. Do you mind if we come in?" Gardevoir asked. Pikachu squinted her eyes before sighing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come on in."

"Thanks."

Gardevoir walked in and started to analyse the small flat, noticing a picture of Pikachu and a shiny Salazzle stood next to each other in front of a Ferris wheel. It was nailed into the wall. She recognised the Salazzle from somewhere but couldn't place her finger on where.

Gardevoir, Greninja and Lucario walked into the living room after Pikachu, who sat down on the footrest and started eating her pizza.

"So," Pikachu said, still munching on her pizza. "What'd you want?"

Greninja took initiative first. "We're here because we need your help." Pikachu raised a brow at the blue frog. What would she help with? She was only a lonely little electric mouse.

"We think your unique skill set would be helpful." Greninja added. Pikachu thought to herself for a moment before speaking.

"That's all well and good, but what for?"

Gardevoir held the file on her outstretched hand. Pikachu looked at it curiously before putting her plate on the floor and taking the file. Opening it she was immediately disgusted. Lucario spoke this time.

"His name is Giovanni. We want to take him out, permanently." Pikachu flipped the file over to the next page. She froze and tears brimmed in her eyes. Gardevoir noticed her change in mood and looked worried.

"We are simply asking for your help but will leave if you don't want to." Lucario stated.

"I'm in." Pikachu said, almost silently.

"Really?" Gardevoir asked.

"I want my Sal back." Pikachu stated, handing the file back to Gardevoir, leaving the picture of a shiny Salazzle gagged and covered in a mysterious white liquid open. Pikachu got up and stormed to the door, only stopping to look at the photograph of her and Sal holding hands next to the door.

"I want you out," She whispered. "I need some time to myself." Gardevoir nodded and dragged Greninja and Lucario out with her.

Pikachu slammed the door behind them and grabbed the photo of Salazzle. She slid down the door, still clutching the photo and that is when the floodgates opened. For the first time since Sal went missing, Pikachu started crying. The tears made her yellow fur wet. Electricity started to build up in her rosy red cheeks. With a powerful yell, she unleashed all her repressed emotions in a powerful discharge. Destroying the lights and everything else but the photo in her hands. Drowning the sorrowful Pokémon in darkness.

Greninja heard everything through the thin, wooden door. To be fair, the entire block probably heard it. He sighed and looked at Gardevoir sadly.

"You know about this?" He asked. Gardevoir shook her head slowly. Greninja asked another question.

"Can I have the file? I didn't read the last couple page and with Pikachu finding Salazzle in it... It makes me worry for my little brother, he went missing around last year." Gardevoir nodded and handed the file over to him.

He flicked through the file and found what he really wasn't hoping for. A picture of a Frogadier strapped into a chair in a pale white room, a human hunched over him, cybernetics in hand. He started to silently cry at the photograph, noticing his brother's leg was missing and was sat tauntingly on a table beside him.

The door opened and Pikachu walked through the opening, eyes red. She grimly looked at Greninja.

"Twinsies?" She joked, trying to lighten the mood. Greninja let out a bitter laugh and he rubbed his tears away.

"Yeah, twinsies." He agreed. Lucario and Gardevoir looked at them sadly. The elevator at the other end of the corridor beeped and opened. They all tensed and watched in silence as a woman and her daughter walked towards them and opened the door next to them.

"Strange, " Pikachu muttered. "She doesn't live here."

"I say we leave as soon as possible." Lucario suggested.

"Agreed." Everyone else said.

The group of four walked into the still open elevator and watched the doors close. Gardevoir pressed the button for the ground floor.

"Do you guys ever imagine a world where Pokémon can't learn to speak like a human?" She asked, watching closely as Pikachu snorted.

"Must suck, I can imagine being ordered around by a ten-year-old boy and I really don't like it. That being said, I do appreciate the new laws. Especially the one where a Pokémon that can speak English has the same rights as a human."

The doors opened and they came face-to-face with the head of the Pokémon league, Charles Goodshow.

"I must say how disappointed I am with you three, dragging a poor Pikachu into your petty little revenge plot. You do realise that if you go through with this you **will **become my enemies." Lucario stared at him. He pushed past him, knocking the elderly man onto the floor.

"Be quiet." Lucario said, ignoring the man. Gardevoir and Greninja walked past him and Pikachu jumped onto Goodshow, using her ability static, she made sure to accidentally paralyze him.


End file.
